Royal Rumble 2018
|} 'WWE Royal Rumble 2018 PPV:' '1) During the match, Owens is in to break up the pinfall attempt. Styles with shots to the jaw of Zayn. Styles dumps Zayn over the top rope. Owens with a superkick to Styles, attempts a Pop Up Powerbomb and rolls up Owens for the win.' '1) After the match, Owens is screaming “NO!” as the referee hands Styles the WWE Championship. we are trying to see if Sami Zayn actually tagged in Kevin Owens. From one angle it doesn’t appear Zayn actually tagged in Owens.' 'Backstage, Dasha Fuentes is with Finn Bálor. Balor says tonight he wants to make history, he is in the mood to break the mold. He says tonight he becomes the first man to enter the Royal Rumble and win the Universal Title in the same night. Kurt Angles shows up. Angle says Balor already has a match and can't book himself anywhere. Stephanie McMahon appears and says she will allow Balor to compete in the Rumble under one condition. Balor says he isn's afraid of controversy or challenges. Stephanie tells Balor congratualions, he is the number 2 entrant in the Royal Rumble. Balor leaves looking pleased. Angle says this can't end good and Stephanie says maybe Balor will win, and bring the WWE Title to RAW leaving SmackDown with nothing to offer. She walks away as Angle looks on.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, The Revival celebrate in the ring with the RAW Tag Team Titles. We go to replays.' 'Backstage, Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn are yelling at Shane McMahon and say they were screwed by the referee tonight. Zayn is asking Shane if he saw what happened. Owens is asking if Shane watched. Shane simply responds, “Yep!”' 'Video Package: 30-Man Royal Rumble match.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Rene Young is in the ring congratulating Nakamura on his victory tonight. She asks him if he’s decided who he will challenge at WrestleMania 34. Nakamura reveals he will challenge AJ Styles for the WWE Championship in New Orleans.' 'Backstage, Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon celebrate a Smackdown Live guy – Shinsuke Nakamura – winning the men’s Royal Rumble match tonight. Bryan tells Kurt tough break. Angle points out the Universal Championship match is still to go and Stephanie says they will all be pleasantly surprised by the first ever women’s Royal Rumble match.' 'Backstage, Dasha Fuentes is with Lars Alexandersson. Lars says he knows Cody Rhodes is the "American Nightmare" but to him he stands with nothing to show. He says Cody walks around like he owns the place, when he has been handed the ECW Title. Lars says he had to go through a whole tournament to get to where he is now. Lars says Brandi Rhodes has made her mark in the ring, helping Cody, keeping him on a leash: "Hey Cody, I see that at least one of you has some balls in the family." Lars tells Dasha and the entire world to watch him win the ECW Title right here in Philadelphia.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Cody Rhodes goes for the Cross Rhodes when Andersen's music hits. He makes his way to the ring with Marty Scurll, Shelley, Sabin and TJ Perkins. They have an intense stare down with Cody as he challenges them to ge in the ring. Lars rolls Cody up for a two. He sends him into the ropes where Perkins connects with a vicious kick. The refere was distracted by Andersen on the other side. Lars goes to the rope and connects with a Swanton Bomb for the win.' '4) After the match, Andersen, Scurll, Shelley, Sabin and Perkins leave as Lars celebrates with the ECW Title. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Brock Lesnar vs. Kane vs. Braun Strowman vs. Finn Balor for the WWE Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Paul Heyman immediately grabs the WWE Universal Championship and hands it to Brock Lesnar. Braun Strowman is already back up and yelling, “YOU CAN’T BEAT ME” towards the direction of Lesnar. Finn Balor looks on disappointed from the ringside area. Lesnar holds up the Universal Championship smiling and telling Strowman to take a good look at it.' 'Video Package: 30-Woman Royal Rumble match.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Angel, Charlotte and Alexa Bliss enter the ring. They stare down Asuka and hold up their Women’s Championships. “Bad Reputation” hits. “Rowdy” Ronda Rousey is walking out. The former UFC champion enters the ring and points at the WrestleMania sign. A loud “HOLY SHIT” chant starts up. Ronda extends her hand to Asuka. Asuka slaps it away. Ronda smiles. Ronda points again at the WrestleMania sign. 'Ronda leaves the ring and shakes hands with Stephanie McMahon at ringside. End of the Royal Rumble 2018 PPV. 'Men's Royal Rumble match entrances and eliminations:' '(*) - Tye Dillinger was announced as the #10 entrant, but was attacked backstage by Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn, resulting in Zayn taking his spot.' 'Women's Royal Rumble match entrances and eliminations:'